


Prompt 12: Constellations

by LadyArinn



Series: Februrary 2020 Daily Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: Sometimes, when Peter touches Stiles, nothing seems to make sense.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Februrary 2020 Daily Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621495
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Prompt 12: Constellations

Peter likes to trace the moles that dot his back with gentle fingers that carefully glide over his skin in a winding path that never really seems to end. It only ever happens in the lazy, breathless moments after they’ve had some really good sex, or in the barely lit moments of the morning just before Stiles is fully awake and when Peter can’t seem to tell he’s aware at all.

It’s kind of weird because they just don’t talk about it. As soon as Stiles moves or begins to react it will end, and though a part of Stiles wants to know they whys another part of him wonders what knowing will do. He hesitates long enough for it to feel like the wrong time to bring anything up, and the absolute tenderness the act always fills him with takes away any words he would try to say about it anyways.

Tender isn’t what they  _ do _ . They snip and snarl and bathe every word in a bubble bath of sarcasm and wit and even their sex sometimes feels like something that could very easily fall into the realm of hate-fucking if you just gave it a couple of nudges in that direction. 

But sometimes, wordlessly, Peter would be so gentle with him it was almost like there was suddenly another person in bed beside him as he traced patterns into the pale expanse of Stiles’ back, and the younger man’s breath would catch and he’d lie so still he feels moments away from breaking because it all just feels so  _ fragile. _

They didn’t do fragile or sweet, didn’t whisper tender words or do any of the little things people in relationships did—not that half a year of sex meant they were in a  _ “relationship,”  _ really. This was out of character and almost kind of out of line for where they were with one another.

But time after time it happens, and it comes more and more frequently as the weeks pass, something sweet sprinkled into something that is typically and decidedly not. And while all those different parts of himself question it, there are other pieces of himself that savor it and don’t want this sparse showing of something that could almost be affection to end.

Heart in his throat, words scared away, when those fingers start their path Stiles always closes his eyes and tries to follow the pattern along as it’s drawn, up and down, side to side, odd pictures found in the connected dots. 


End file.
